The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 479,756 filed on Sep. 14, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sports training device and, more particularly, to a basketball shooting or golf, baseball, or hockey swing training device and method for applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major mistake made by many novice basketball players is that they begin shooting using improper vertical alignment of their torso. The early inclination to lean forward or backward makes it very difficult if not impossible to coordinate proper shooting alignment over a continual and habitual basis. Keeping the elbow and the shooting forearm straight along with proper ball revolution are important factors; however, maintaining proper vertical alignment of one""s torso is equally important for developing a proper basketball shot. When a player leans beyond the proper vertical alignment, either forward or backward, such action interferes with the proper shooting distance between the player and the basket, thus the player has a tough battle developing a sense of proper shooting distance over a continual basis which accounts for shooting inaccuracies. Further, younger players learning to use a xe2x80x9cset shotxe2x80x9d need to develop the proper use of the legs during such a shot. Applying the aforementioned factors simultaneously allows a player to develop a basketball shot with desirable accurate trajectory and will thus increase shooting percentages. And, the vertical alignment achieved, in conjunction with the immobilization of the head and proper feet positioning, forces a shooter to maintain proper balance to draw shot strength from movement of the legs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which a basketball player can maintain proper vertical alignment, proper feet position, and proper balance when shooting a basketball so as to increase shooting percentages.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. D 351,438 issued in the name of Weaver is an ornamental design of a device that attaches around the waist and arm.
U.S. Pat. No. D 265,493 issued in the name of Kringlie is an ornamental design showing a body harness and a hoop through which a ball is shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,952 issued in the name of Blevins is a shooting apparatus for the arm, line of sight, wrist and hoop to shoot through.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,402 issued in the name of Gilford is a device to teach ball rotation that attaches to the arm and the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,617 issued in the name of Gilford is an aid to strengthen the shooting muscles in the forearm, wrist, hand and fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,217 issued in the name of Swain is a brace to achieve the proper xe2x80x9ccockedxe2x80x9d position of a hand and wrist for shooting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,425 issued in the name of Wolf is a strap for the non-shooting guide hand to eliminate undue influence by that hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,341 issued in the name of Furr is a body harness with shooting arm guide to train the upper torso and shooting arm to achieve an optimum position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,685 issued in the name of Bishop is a vest with rotating device for the shooting arm to maintain position through the shot and follow through.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,783 issued in the name of Caveness is an adaptable belt supported bracket to place the shooting arm at the proper height when shooting a basketball.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows a basketball player to maintain proper vertical alignment, proper feet position, and proper balance when shooting a basketball in a manner which is quick, easy and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to train a player to use the proper upper torso alignment and leg strength when shooting a basketball or swinging a club, bat, or stick.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight device which has a length which extends down a neck and spine, and concludes below the buttocks region of a user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which attaches to the user""s waist via an elastic strap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which attaches to the user""s upper thigh and lower waist via an elastic strap to be used in conjunction with an attached alignment rod to prevent a forward and backward bending motion of the back.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circular, adjustable feet restraining device removably securable around one""s ankles so as to refrain a player from sliding one foot too far forward in front of another, or too far backward from the other while shooting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a circular, adjustable feet restraining device to properly accommodate the user""s height and feet position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a means to refrain a player from sliding one foot too far forward in front of another, or too far backward from the other while shooting.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable loop and ankle loops which slide on user""s ankles for signaling the user when bending excessively forward or backward which thus alerts user to correct his torso alignment.
It is another object of the present invention to alert a user when leaning beyond the proper vertical alignment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which cushions and supports the neck against an alignment rod to insure an immovable head position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is removably secured to the user""s head via an attached, elastic forehead strap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable, elastic forehead strap which accommodates all head sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which is removably secured to the user""s waist via an attached, elastic waist strap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable, elastic waist strap which accommodates most waist sizes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable alignment rod to fit users of different heights.
It is another object of the present invention to accommodate both right-handed players and left-handed players.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safe device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a lightweight device which is easily transportable.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which, by pressure application and adjustment, will cause a player to keep himself facing square to an addressed object.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a basketball shooting training device is provided for training a player to use the proper upper torso alignment and relative feet and leg position when shooting a basketball. The present invention maintains the shooter""s back and head, from buttocks to the top of the head in vertical alignment, at a 90xc2x0 angle with respect to the floor. The invention is a rod that removably attaches around the forehead via an elastic, adjustable forehead strap which is attached to an upper end of the rod. The rod continues down the neck and spine, and concludes below the buttocks region. An adjustable, elastic waist strap is attached to a lower end of the rod and encircles the user""s waist, while the bottom of the rod extends below the user""s buttocks. The lower end of the rod is attached to the user""s lower waist and upper thigh by an elastic strap.
The use of the present invention allows a basketball player to maintain proper vertical alignment, feet position, and balance when shooting a basketball in a manner which is quick, easy and efficient.